This invention relates to what is referred to herein as a log organizer which, as the term is used herein, refers to apparatus usable in selecting logs from a series of logs and diverting such logs for further processing.
The apparatus of the invention is described herein in the context of equipment for receiving logs moving downstream from a debarker, where the logs typically leave the debarker with the logs traveling lengthwise and following one another as a series of logs. The apparatus contemplated functions to receive such logs fed in serial fashion into the apparatus, and may then be used to organize the logs with the logs traveling along different flow paths. For instance, each flow path might include a cut-off saw for cutting the logs traveling therealong into specified or random lengths. With two flow paths or processing lines provided for the handling of logs, the rate at which logs are processed is substantially increased over the rate possible where only one processing line is provided. A debarker mechanism handles log at a relatively fast rate, and usually at a considerably faster rate than a cut-off saw mechanism where a log periodically has its travel stopped while cutting is performed. With the equipment contemplated, the faster operating machinery, i.e., the debarker, may be operated substantially continuously, with logs downstream moving smoothly through operations that are performed more slowly.
While the invention has been described in connection with a debarker, it is not intended in all instances to be limited to such use, as the organizer of the invention may beneficially be incorporated with other pieces of equipment where similar problems are involved.
A general object of the invention is the provision of apparatus of the type described which is rapid and reliable in operation.
More particularly, an object is to provide an improved organizer apparatus having a construction which particularly suits itself for the handling of articles such as logs, which in a typical mill will have various sizes, lengths and tapers, and will be nonlinear in that certain logs will be misshapen and include crooks or bends rendering them more difficult to handle by automated means.
A further and more specific object is to provide apparatus for receiving and restraining logs as they flow as a series one after another from equipment such as a debarker, which features an elongate hollow body or device with a passage extending therealong, the hollow body having an opening extending along its bottom side which faces a log support. The body is mounted for pivotal movement about an axis extending the length of the log support, with the lower portion of the body, on pivotal movement, rocking either to one or the other side of the log support. This movement is utilized to divert a log laterally from the log support, in a rapid and reliable manner. With the body returned to a position centered over the log support, a position is reestablished for the body for the reception of another log inserted thereinto.
The construction contemplated is relatively maintenance free. The tubular body or device contemplated reliably guides and restrains logs fed thereinto. Log debris easily falls from the tubular body to maintain the body clean and free of debris.